The Jade Goddess
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: If you can have one wish in the world, that will guaranteed to come true...what would it be? By the end of this Junni Taisen you must know, for I am the one who will be granting it.


**WARNING! If you have not seen the anime or read the book I advise you to do that before reading this. Manger spoilers!**

 **Hello readers! So when I first heard of the Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War, I was very interested. And after watching the anime (and I'm guessing like most people do on this website) I can up with a fanfic. I did some research on the Chinese Zodiacs and the history behind it. I also thought about who my OC should be. So I decided that it should be the god itself, the Jade Emperor. However instead of a man it's going to be a young women. I'm just better at writing females then males ok!**

 **I hope you enjoy! Also please go easy on me if you see spelling errors, I try my best!**

* * *

 _Twelve years certainly go by fast. But when you are as old as I am, it's merely half a blink of an eye._ The young women thought, laying on her side on a lounge chair. She looked out the windows of the tallest building in the city. "Over half a million mortals in the city have all been removed, just for this night." She exhaled, turning her attention to the coffee table next to her. There were twelve files, each with information of the deadliest mercenary warriors that would be attending tonight's festival. "From what I've been told, each warrior this year has a very distinct ability. This will certainly be an interesting Juuni Taisen this year."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." The women ordered. The door opened, and a elder man stepped in. He was dress very nicely, with a top hat. His long white hair tied back, and had well trimmed beard. He gave a slight bow. "Everything is prepared. The guest should be arriving soon, your majesty."

The women saw his reflection though the window. "Yes." She slowly stood up, her long jade green and gold kimono dragged the floor, as her long mint-green hair fell freely. She gently tucked it over her right ear, as her soled gold eyes faced the man. "Before the battle starts, I will be meeting the chosen warriors myself." She picked up her green parasol, with floral patterns on it. "As the Jade God, I must formally introduce myself. If I am to know what wish I will be granting." She opened her parasol, twirling it over her shoulder. The man bowed again, as she walked out the room. He followed her out, walking behind. "And Duodecuple, please restrain yourself for making this a gambling game." The man, even though held a straight face, felt an uneasy feeling in his chest. "The Juuni Taisen is to be taken seriously, not to bet money on." The women stopped turning to him, with the most stern look on her face. "Do I make myself clear?"

All Duodecuple could do was simple bow. "Yes, Daiyu, my Goddess."

The two continued to walk down the hall it'll they entered the room on the 150th floor. it was a very big room with three tables, with white table cloths, silverware, and a few chairs. It was set up as if there was going to be a feats. "Very nice." Daiyu commented. She walked over to the center table and looked at the twelve goblets, each with a jewel with beautiful black color. The Goddess raised her brow. "Poison? This is new." She turn back to Duodecuple. "For what is the purpose of these?"

"I thought we should give our warriors a treasure hunt." He smiled. "They will each swallow the jewel, and must collect all twelve of the others. As a bounces they will be given an antidote, along with the wish you will grant."

"You certainly thought this through, haven't you." Daiyu sense the presence of another human coming. "It seems they are arriving now. Go get prepared." She ordered. Dauodecuple bowed and heading up the stairway. "And Dauodecuple, remember what I said." With that, he headed up to the privet room to wait until all the warriors arrived.

Daiyu looked to the other side of the room. coming around the corner was a young man. He had white hair, gray-pink skin, and his sclera were solid black with red irises. He was dress nicely like a waiter, had a pare of black bunny ears, and a large cotton tail. Daiyu noticed the twin bual blades stuffed inside the bunny tail. no doudt those wear his choose weapon. Of course, as the host of the Juuni Taisen Daiyu knew exactly who he was. and the type power he possessed. "Hello there," she greeted him, "Welcome to the Juuni Taisen, Rabbit. I am Daiyu, the Jade Goddess."

The warrior tilted his head, looking at the young women. "Usagi: Warrior of the Rabbit, killing Psychotically." He introduce himself. He walked a little closer to her, Daiyu stayed still. Being a God, mortals were incapable of killing her, much less conflicting pain. "Will you be my friend?" He suddenly asked.

"Is that your wish?" Daiyu staired into his eyes. Just one look was all she needed to know everything about him. "As a God and the host, it is my job to give the winner the wish they most want."

"You're a God? Can you make everyone my friend?" Usagi asked, sounding happy.

The Goddess nodded. "I could grant you all the gold you could ever want, your own castle, infinite power. Or, I could kill a hole city if you wish." _Of course I can not kill humanity. If I were to do that, then who would worship us._ Daiyu thought. She then blinked a few times. "It seem that three more have arrived." Sensing their presence. She bowed her head to the Rabbit. "Please excuse me, I must greet the other warriors. during this time, please think of the wish you most want." She walked off to the elevator. Stepping in she pressed the button, heading down the first floor. "So, The others here are Dragon, Snake, and Monkey. I'll first meet the twins. No doubt the Monkey is working on her own defense trap. I'll leave her to it."

* * *

The elevator hit first floor, the doors opened and she stepped out. Just enter the building were two identical twin brothers. Both had the same pale skin, lilac hair and gold eyes. The eldest brother wore a blue jacket and military khaki pants. He held a rubber-hose, and had a what looked like a scuba tank on his back, filled with liquid nitrogen. The younger sibling wore a gray singlet t-shirt and military khaki pants like his brother. He to was holding a rubber-hose and a tank on his back, only his was filled a flammable liquid.

They both stared at her oddly, for she was dressed so nicely. She couldn't be one of the twelve warriors. "Who the hell are you?" The young one asked, rudely.

His brother ruffly nudged his arm with his elbow. "Shut up, we don't know if she part of the Juuni Taisen." He warned his brother to behave, before looking at the women dressed in green. "Sorry about him, he has trouble talking to girls." Now it was the younger brother to get ticked off. "I do not!"

"Well, if you keep talking like that to women like that, you will forever stay a virgin." Daiyu simple stated. Both brother's jaws dropped, how did she know?! "To answer your question I am the host of Juuni Taisen. Daiyu, The Jade God. And you two are Dragon and Snake, correct?"

"Y-yeah, I'm the Dragon. Eldest Tatsumi brother, Nagayuki: killing for Money." The brothers took a stand. "And I'm the Snake. The younger Tatsumi brother, Otouto: also killing for Money."

"Wait a minute. A God? _Pssft_ , yeah right!" The younger brother, Snake snorted. "No why in hell you're a God!" He pointed at her, with a smug grin on his face. His brother was also thinking it was ridiculous, however they were both gifted with powers. Dragon could fly, while Snake can feel vibrations in the ground.

Daiyu just stared blankly at them. 'Would you like me to prove it?"

" _Heh_ , why not." Dragon shrugged.

"Then use your flamethrower and liquid nitrogen on me." The twins blinked at her, was she serious? She would die insistently.

"...Alright." Without even hesetating, Otouto blasted his flamethrower. "Brother wait!" Nagayuki shouted but to late. The young woman was ingolfed in flames. Nagayuki grabbed his brother's hand pushing them down in order for him to stop. "Are you crazy! What if shes from the higher up!"

The flames died down, but the women was completely harmed, no burns on her, not even her clothes were singed. They stared at her in shock, as Daiyu opened her eyes, looking back at them. "As the Jade God, I grant the winner one wish. What ever they want, it will guaranteed to come true." The Goddess then walked over to the elevator, pressing the button. The doors opened, looking back at the twins she said. "The Juuni Taisen will begin shortly, please make your way to the top floor." She walked in pressing the button. "In the mean time, Think about your wish, for only one warrior will get it." The doors closed as she headed back up.

"Now, to meet the Monkey."

* * *

Daiyu stopped the elevator at the 130 floor. stepping out, she stepped out, and walked to the side of the wall, till she found what she was looking for. a workers only door. She waited next to it, till the door opened. stepping out was a young women, she had brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. She wore glasses, a headset, an orange scarf and a green combat jacket. She also wore a skirt with pantyhose and boots and carried a huge bag. She also had a long cable extending from her lower back made to resemble a monkey's tail.

She gasped out, surprised to see someone just standing in front of the door, as if waiting for her. The women in green bowed her head. "Greetings Monkey. I am the host of the Juuni Taisen, Daiyu." She looked back up, twirling her parasol.

"O-oh! Yes, the Jade God. I have heard a lot about you." The women exstended her hand out for a hand-shake. "I am Sharyu: the Monkey, killing Peacefully." Daiyu did not return the hand-shake. Sharyu, pulled her arm back. "I have heard a lot about you."

"As have I," Daiyu said in her calm voice. "Out of all twelve warriors, you are the pacifist. You have brought peaceful resolutions to 314 wars and 229 internal conflicts. That is most impressive. As well of your unique ability."

Sharyu lightly chuckled. "Ah, yes. I...hope it won't be an ishu to the battle-"

"Not at all." Daiyu raised her hand in a _'it's not a problem'_ way. "In the Juuni Taisen, you are aloud to use any weapon, skill or ability to your liking. I wanted to meet you to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"What is the wish you want most in life? I can already guess what it is, but I want my warriors to think on it." Daiyu looked over her shoulder. "More have arrived." She turned back to the Monkey. "I must go. It was a pleasure to meet you." She gave another bow of the head, before walking back to the elevator.

Sharyu watched as the beautiful women walked away. "Yes, I know what wish I want. And I attened to make it come true."

* * *

Daiyu waited outside the doors on floor 150. The Dragon and Snake had already gone inside the main-room, no doubt they are meeting Rabbit now. The sound of boots clapped the floor, the goddess opened her eyes and saw the fifth warrior, the Ox. Walking up to her was a man dressed in a traje de luces, he had long brown hair with red inside highlights, that looked like a cape, ox horns on his head, and carried a katana on his belt. He noticed her, stopping in front, he got down on one knee, and bowed. "It is a owner to meet you, Jade Goddess. I am Ushii: Warrior of the Ox, killing Systematically."

"I have heard much about you Ox: for a human you are more powerful then any I've ever seen. You are known as the Natural Born Slayer." The Goddess chuckled. "That's quite the title." She extended her arm out, so her hand was in front of his face. Very gently, Ox took her hand kissed it. "lets see if you live up to it. Please don't disappoint."

"Then you shall not be." He confirmed.

Daiyu pulled her hand back. "Now I ask the question: what wish do you desire most in life?" Ox stayed silent, he still hadn't stood up yet. Knowing about the Jade goddess, and the Juuni Taisen, there was a prize. And she would be granting it. Before he was about to speak, Daiyu held up her hand to silents him. She inhaled through her noise, she could smell blood. _One of the warriors has already died, how_ _unfortunate_ _. And if I had to guess,_ she exhaled, _It would be Snake._ "It would appear that one of the warriors was too eagerer to start the war. If you will please enter the room Ox, it would be most problematic for more of my warriors to start dying." She walked past the man, heading off to the elevator again.

"As you wish." Ushii, bowed in respect, before entering opening the doors.

"My, my," Daiyu sighed, "And not even half and hour. Now then, time to meet an former warrior." She waited at the elevator.

* * *

Coming out of the elevator was an elderly man, with a white beard, wearing a rice hat over the curved horns on his head. Looking both ways, to make sure he wasn't being lured into a trap. Slowly stepping out, he thought the cost was clear. "It has been a long time," he stopped and turned around, standing behind him was jade goddess, "hasn't it, Sheep?"

The old man relaxed, letting out a chuckle. _"Hehe,_ you gave me quite a scare there, Daiyu. Hitsujii: Warrior of the Sheep, killing Deceptively. But you already know that."

The Goddess smiled. "It has been thirty-six years sense I last saw you on the battlefield."

 _"Hehe,_ it sure has been. I wish I could age the same way you do, you look just as beautiful as when I first met you."

Daiyu chuckled on his commitment. "You are too kind. And I may I say, congratulations on your grandchild. I hear that is the reason why you decided to enter the 12th Juuni Taisen."

Hitsujii sighed, as he stroked his beard. "Yes, I found out that he was going to be chosen this year. So I took his place."

Daiyu nodded her head. "I have seen many mortals act of selfless things, and often sacrificing their own lives for the ones the care for. But for me, I do not fully understand why, for mortals die every half a second around the world, and a new one being born at the same time."

Hitsukii could not hold it agents the Goddess, for someone who never ages, and has never had someone to care about, it would be hard to understand how He and other humans felt. "Well I plan to make this Juuni Taisen a memorable one."

"It surtenily will be. However, don't let cockiness take over you mind. For this year, will be full of new surprises."

He old man chuckled again. _"Nah_ , I would never. I'm not as young-spirited as I was before, but that doesn't mean I've lost my touch." With that said he turned around and headed for the main room. "Better go meet the others, I want to see who I'm up against. _Hehe."_

Daiyu smiled. "He has hardly ever changed. But he must know: like everyone else," her golden eyes started to glow, "only one will come out alive."

* * *

Daiyu waited for ten minutes until the elevator doors opened again, and out stepped the seventh warrior. It was a young woman, wearing a tiger striped bikini, with matching thigh-high boots, and a black leather jacket. On top of her short orange hair was a headband with tiger-cat ears, and a long chain wrapped around it as to resemble a tail. She looked around first before walking to the doors. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tiger." In a blink of an eye, a woman in green stood in front of her. The woman's green eyes stared at her golden ones. "Sorry for jumping out, bit I wish to speak with you before to enter the room. I am the Jade Goddess, Daiyu."

The woman raised her brow. This interduction sure came out of nowhere, and where did she even come from? Was she a Goddess? "I'm Tora: Warrior of the Tiger, killin' in a drunken rage."

 _In a drunken rage? That's a new one._ Daiyu could smell alcohol in her breath, it wouldn't be noticeable to humans. "Well then, I am interested in this _'drunken rage'_ ability. You were trained from the Aira Dojo, correct?" Tora nodded. "You must being a martial arts master."

" _Ah,_ well." Tora chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"If I'm not mistaken, the only reason you're in the Juuni Taisen is to meet someone who saved your life." Tora stopped chuckling, looking shocked that this woman knew so much about her. "Before you ask, I look into ever warrior's history, and reason why they compete. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The Goddess winked, smiling. "But enough about that. I would like to ask something."

"Okay...what is it?" Tora crossed her arms.

"What want most in your life? If you wish for it, I guaranteed that it will come true."

Tora smirked. "Well seeing is that you know the reason I'm here, I think my wish has already been grainted."

"That maybe so, but you shouldn't get your hopes up so quickly. The human memory can only remember so many people they have met."The Tiger glared at the Goddess. Was she implying that her savor won't remember her? "Remember, there can only be one winner." Daiyu stepped to the side. "You may wait inside, there are still four warriors left to meet. Tora kept glaring at her, she walked by, entering the room. Daiyu walked to the emergency stairs. "Your smell can't hide you from me, Dog."

* * *

Daiyu walked down to the 140th floor and waited. "In case of emergencies, humans would take the stairs rather then elevators." She breath in the air, the smell of a canine was getting stronger. hearing the sounds of boots walked up the stairs the eighth warrior stopped in front of her.

A man in his 20s or 30s with black hair and ears which resembles those of a dog. His sclera are black, but unlike Rabbit, his irises are blue. He has a very sharp claws and fangs. He wore a gray cloak of fur with a black shirt and white pants with a black design on the middle paired with a gray leather boots. He also has braces on his arms for protection. He took a few more steps before he stopped, and looked up. Six steps higher then him was a woman with gold eyes and mint-green hair.

"You're pretty dressed up for the Juuni Taisen." He snarked his comment. "Plus I could smell rose water all the way up to the 50th floor."

Daiyu smirked right back. "That's quite and attitude you've got. But I guess all dogs need to sound fierce. However, knowing what you do as work, just shows that you just all bark, no bite." The Goddess placed a hand over her mouth trying not to giggle. The redness on his face was too good.

He growled. "So who the hell are ya anyway?"

"Its rude to asked a woman for her name first before yours." She slightly scolded him.

The dog-man rolled his eyes. " _Sorry your majisty._ I'm Dotsuku: Warrior of the Dog, killing by Biting."

"Nice to meet you Dotsuku," she bowed her head, "I am the Jade Goddess, Daiyu. But you may call me majisty, though I prefure empress."

Dotsuku snuffed. He had thought that the Jade God was a old man, not some smart mouth young woman. "So what exactly do you want? I know that I'm not the first one here, but I'm not the last to arrive."

"Well, quick to get to the point aren't you? I wanted to ask you, what is it you wish most for in life?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, its what the prize is for the winner. Anything you want, and it will be yours."

Daiyu watched his eyes turn to the side, he was thinking hard. "I know you have an adoptive daughter. If you are worried about losing, I can help look for a permenet family for her." That caught his intrest.

"You said you knew my work, so you know what I want I'm guessing?"

The woman in green nodded. "It is quite a selfless wish, but it comes from the heart." Daiyu smiled again. "You're like a loyal puppy." She giggled again.

"Are you not going to take me sereusly?!" Dotsuku barked going red in the face again. "Don't forget that I'm a fores to be recond with."

"Of course, I don't allow just anyone to be in my Juuni Taisen." Walking passed him, she headed down stairs. "It will be starting soon, so please head up to the top floor." She listened to his boots walking up till they were out of hearing reach. "Four more to go."

* * *

Heading outside the building, the Goddess waited for the ninth warrior. She could hear the sounds of wings flapping, looking up at a lamp-post was a bird. Daiyu lifted her hand out, the bird flew down and landed on her finger. "I had heard about the Niwa Clan's adoptive daughter, and her abilities." She said, turning her attenion to the seventh warrior walking up to her. "How impressive," Daiyu hugged her parasol to her body, petting the bird with her free hand, "Not only do are you able to command any species of birds, but also share vision. It quits suits the Chicken."

The warrior stopped a few feet away from her, so the Goddess could see her form. She had short green hair, with matching eyes, and wore a revealing outfit similar to a samba costume. The color scheme of her outfit was vermilion, orange and green, a thick feather coated cape, a red top, two long red feathers was located in the front of her bottom in a X shape, and a fan of feathers was wore on her right side of her head. She carried a farming pitchfork. She had an innocent look on her face, she was trying to act naive, but fooling a God is not that easy.

"You can drop the act, Chicken. I already know everything about you."

The hesitated, her nervous face turned serous. "Well you can't blame me, I've never met a God before." She smiled. "I am Niwatori: Warrior of the Chicken, killing by Pecking." She lightly bowed.

"You are one of the more weaker warriors." Niwatori kept smiling, she knew that the Jade Goddess was right, but the way she said it sounded like an insult. "However, you are very skilled in deception and manipulation. You know every warrior participating, and that is how you plan of winning."

"Yes. You don't have to be the strongest, you just have to wait as they kill themselves first." She explained.

Daiyu relisted the bird, letting it fly off. "And I'm guessing that you also know who I am." The Chicken warrior nodded. "Then my I ask, what is it was you wish for?"

 _"Ooh,_ that's a tough one." Niwatori teased, tapping her finger on her chin.

"If I can offer I thought, maybe your lost memories?" Niwatori froze up. The Niwa family wasn't kidding when they told her about the Jade Goddess knowing everything about her warriors. She could not remember her past life after being adopted, but if this woman in green could really cure memory lose, would she want it?

"Uh, can I think on it for now?" She giggled nervously.

"Of course, take all the time you have. As for me," Daiyu grasped her parosal and headed back inside, "I must meet the eighth warrior. Please head up to the top floor, the others are already there."

Niwatori waited until they were out of ear-shot. She let out a breath. "Boy, that was intense."

* * *

As the Chicken used the elevator, The Goddess used the emergency stairs again. Walking up a to the sixth floor, she caught a glimpse of tenth warrior. Who was moving very quickly upstairs. "Excuse me," She called out, but the sound of someone behind him made him panic. He started running up, "Excuse me! Horse!" Daiyu sighed. "For the most bulkiest warrior, he is quite fast."

The man sprinted as fast as he could. He didn't dare look behind him, but from the person voice it sounded like a young woman's. As he made it to the twelfth floor, a blur of green jumped in front of him. Panicing, he pulled himself to a hult and raised his arms to protect his face. Focusing on his the green blur, he took line out a figure. It was a young woman, dressed in a beautiful kimono, pale-skin, mint-green hair and solid gold eyes. "No need to be on edge Horse, I am the host of the Juuni Taisen."

The man was very muscular, with long brown hair, and amber eyes. He wore a bronze sleeveless shirt, army pants and boot. He had armor braces on his arms, and a looked like a samurai helmet with horse ears, hair and a horse shoes on it. He was hesitated at first, but believed her, dropping his arms down. "Oh, okay."

"You are the newest warrior to join the Juuni Taisen. Most of the warriors come from higher-up families that have been are of the Zodiac War for generations." Daiyu looked up and down his figure. He had gone through multiple test and steroid on his body, pushing it too his limit. The Goddess was no stranger to warriors building up their strength and muscles in order to win. In fact the last warrior who one the Juuni Taisen one out on both strength and firearms.

"Y-yeah. I'm Uuma: Warrior of the Horse, killing Silently."

"Your body is, in its-self armor. Your ability is called Stirrup I'm a correct? It allows you to increase the toughness of his body beyond that of normal human limits. That is quite interesting." She twirled her parasol. "Though, will you rely on defense alone?"

"U-uh, no. Well I mean..." He stumbled on his words, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sorry," Daiyu bowed her head an a apologetic manner, "I'm sure you will figure something out. Though I do have one more question for you. Is there something you wish for? Anything at all?"

Uuma blinked a few times, that was a surprising question. But now that he thought about it, there was something he badly wanted. But before he could answer her, she lifted up her hand, silencing him. "Do forgive me, but my time is short, and I must meet the last four warriors before the Juuni Taisen starts." She stared walked up the stairs. "Please join the others on the 150 floor, and do not worry, the killing isn't suppose to start yet." Unma watched her turn the corner stairs, he tried to follow but she had disappeared.

* * *

Back upstairs at the 150 floor, the eleventh warrior steppe day out the elevator. And o course, Daiyu was waiting for him.

unlike the other warriors, he was the youngest, in high school. He wore a blue combat uniform made to look a rat. He had a white facial mask with rodent ears and carried a sword.

The boy looked drowsy, slowing closing his eyes. He tried to stay awake when he saw the young woman in green, standing in front of him. "O-oh...You're the Jade God right?" The woman nodded. "Nezumi: Warrior of the Rat, killing All."

"A pleasure to meet you Rat. I must say, I'm quite surprised that my 'first' warrior it a child. And you are the second last to arrive. I would expect you would be the first, considering you are the Rat."

"Well I heard that the Jade God was a man, so we're both surprised." He made a comeback.

Daiyu let out a chuckle. "I am whats known as a hermaphrodite. I could be either male or female. However I much prefer to be a woman." The Goddess looked down at her beautiful green gown.

Nezumi bobbed his head up, trying to stay awake. "Yeah I guess."

"You seem quite tired. Didn't get enough sleep? Or maybe," Daiyu's gold eyes started to glow, "Its because you've already done the Zodiac War."

Nezumi body suddenly felt stiff. Obviously she would figure out what he had been doing, he was just surpries that it would be as soon as they met.

"Your ability, as you like to call, The Hundred Paths of Nezumi-san: it allows you to tamper with the realm of probability. You can carry out a hundred different choices at once, then select which becomes reality." She was reading him like an open book. "Jugging by how exhausted you are, I'd say you've gone through multiple paths. And chose this one, for you will be guaranteed to stay alive." Daiyu stared at the young boy, taking in his appearance and his body language. This was the first time meeting a mortal with the power to alter reality to his victory. High school boy or not, he was very gifted, and very lucky.

"Am I...going to get in serous trouble?" He asked. He knew she wouldn't do anything to him, didn't make sense to punish your warriors for using their powers in able to win.

"No," Daiyu's eyes stopped glowing, "But you certainly put me through a lot of work." She sounded like an adult scolding him for doing something bad. "But I unfortunately can't rewind the past." She stepped to the side. "The others are waiting, please go join them." Nezumi watched as the Goddess went back to the emergency exit stairs. "There is still one left, and I do not like to be kept waiting for too long."

Nezumi waited until she was out of ear's rang before whispering, _"Yikes."_

* * *

The sound of high-heels clicking on the floor echoed up the stairs. Wearing a skin-tight long red skirt, a white dressed shirt, and wheeling two machine guns, the final twelfth warrior made her way up the stairs.

"Don't worry father, you've taught me everything I know. The family's honor demands that I win, and I plan to do just that." The woman grinned, as she talked to herself. "In a way, my entrance is simple a continuation of your work in that last tournament. And I'll win with grace and nobility, treats befitting our title at defending champion." The slow clapping noise of someones hands broke her out of her concentration. Aiming her gun she quickly turned around, but was shocked and surprised to see a young woman. How did she manged to sneak up from behind, and walking all the way up those stair in a large heavy kimono?

Daiyu stopped clapping and held her parasol. "Quite the confidence you have there. Is that what the former Bore as taught you?" The woman brought her guns down, knowing exactly you with girl in green was. "I must say, I was wondering what my last champions offspring was like."

The woman smirked, and she bowed in respect. "Pardon me, my Goddess. I am Inounoshishi: Warrior of the Bore, killing Bountifully."

"Have you not heard of the term _"Flattery will get you nowhere?"_ , because it won't work on me." Daiyu stared sternly at the woman who was four inches taller then she was. "I know that the Bore is suppose to be the last, but that dose not mean my patients is the same."

"Uh-forgive me." Inounoshishi bowed her head again. The warrior took in her appearances, she was indeed very beautiful, and looked very much like a normal human. But her eyes were a dead giveaway. "I promise to give you a show, as I kill my way to victory."

Daiyu smirked at the woman's cockiness, it was quite humerus that her former Bore with how stern and serous was, that his eldest daughter was so full of herself. "You know I did tell your father that I could restore his eye that the former Dragon, who took from him. But I guess he wanted to show it off as a sine saying he survived." Daiyu told the woman. "I wonder how you would reacted if you got blood on that pretty dress of yours."

Inounoshishi started to smirked, the Goddess was trying to get under her skin, but it would take a lot more that weak insults. The warrior of the Bore held up her two Machine guns. "I prefer to use long range fire arms to my advantage so the others wouldn't even be able to come close to me."

"Ah, yes, guns," the Daiyu looked at them, "Your father also used fire arms as his weapon, for the Bore do not carry powers or special abilities. They rely on weapons. As a matter of fact," Daiyu's eyes started to glow again, "Your sister was obsessed with kill with a knife."

Inounoshishi's eyes widened. her body went stiff, as if her muscles refused to move. She couldn't say anything, and the Goddess's glowing gold eyes were started to haunt her. "You weren't the first one chosen, but you must have really wanted to enter the Juuni Taisen. You were willing to go to such links," with inhuman speed Daiyu got right in front of her, and whispered in her ear, "That you drove you sister mad to kill herself." Walking past the woman Daiyu headed back up the stairs, opening the door. "But don't let that stop you from getting what you want. I look forward to seeing you on the battle filed. And sense you have such confidence, I'll save my question for you after you win."

* * *

After closing the door behind her, her body lit up in green fire, teleporting her to the top canopy. Duodecuple was waiting for her. she appeared behind him, turning around to his Goddess, she said, "They're all here. Let it begin."


End file.
